Spider Demon (Sister)
( ) |romaji = Kumo Oni (Ane) |species = Demon |alias = |gender = Female |age = |height = |hair = White |eye = Gray |status = Deceased |family = |partner = |occupations = |rank = |base= Mt. Natagumo |affiliation = Spider Clan |manga = Chapter 32 |anime = Episode 16 |jvoice = Ryoko Shiraishi |evoice = }}The ( )|Kumo Oni (Ane)}} was the elder sister of the Spider Clan on Mount Natagumo. She and the rest of her family serve as the antagonists of the Mount Natagumo Arc. Profile Appearance Originally, the demon girl who would become Rui's sister had black hair and red cat-like eyes with black sclera. She wore a simple green kimono with a pink sash. After being adopted into the Spider Clan, the demon was given an appearance similar to Rui. Her skin turned pale white and her hair a silver color tied together by green pears at three ends, one behind her head and two on each side. The Spider Demon's face was designed with four dotted patterns placed diagonally from eachother. These same patterns also appeared on her hands. Her eyes were turned silver with double pupils and thick green eyelashes, and all of her nails were colored green as well. As Rui's Older Sister, the girl wore a white kimono with a matching white sash designed with black web patterns on the front. Underneath she wore royal blue clothing that shows on the edges of her outfit. Personality Having been a scared demon girl all alone about to face her death, Rui's sister is grateful to him and does her best to please him. Unlike other's in the family, she is okay with Rui's abuse on others and simply avoids displeasing him at all costs. She referred to those who displeased him as dumb and made sure to look out for herself most of all. The Spider Demon appeared to care for Rui and does not want him to abandon her, despite his indifference toward her wellbeing. She was afraid when the Spider Clan members were being slain by Demon Slayers, showing concern for her pretend family. However, Tanjiro helped open her eyes that the bonds between them are forged and not that of a real family. Even so, the girl remains cruel towards humans, desperate to please Rui. She met her end at the hands of Shinobu Kocho after trying to pin her actions on Rui being manipulative. Unable to atone for her sins on Shinobu's standards, Rui's sister died for her loyalty to him. Synopsis History Sometime after being transformed into a demon, a young girl is cornered by a group of Demon Slayers on Mount Natagumo. Another young-looking demon named Rui offers her the chance to live if she promises to obey him. Rui kills the demon slayers with his threads and adopts the girl into the Spider Clan. On that day, she met the other spider demons and Rui welcomes her into his family. The girl drinks Rui's blood and gains the family's power to utilize spider-related abilities. She's stricken by the sudden surge in power and Rui claims she doesn't have to fear demons anymore. He brutally rearranges her face and gives her the appearance of everyone in the spider family. The new sister of the family takes part in the "Pretend House" game and gains the trust of another one of Rui's sisters. She listens as her "older sister" vents about her desire to live under Rui's rule any longer. They appear to agree to run away together, but the younger sister sides with Rui and turns over the other girl to be killed for betraying their family. Mount Natagumo Arc The Demon Slayer Corps sends a battalion of hunters to slay the Spider Clan on Mt. Natagumo. Toward the top of the mountain in the middle of the conflict, Tanjiro and Inosuke encounter the older sister spider by chance. Inosuke tries to pursue her when she runs and she calls on her father to protect her. The Father engages in battle with the two young swordsmen and the girl watches as he nearly crushes them with a single punch. She leaves the rest to him and leaves to regroup with Rui. The girl learns her Mother and Older Brother have been killed by Demon Slayers. Afraid, she finds Rui to inform him about the casualties and to ask if they should flee, but her brother is completely silent. In her panic, the girl reverts her eyes to how they used to be before joining Rui's family so that he'll snap out of his trance and answer her. This only serves to anger the Rui and he cuts the girl's face with his webs as punishment. Tanjiro happens to get sent to their area and notices Rui abusing his ally. He asks why Rui would hurt his friend and the demon replies that this is a dispute between family. Tanjiro notices the girl's scent of fear and terror and claims their bonds are counterfeit fakes. This enrages Rui, but the girl appears to recognize what Tanjiro is saying. They're interrupted by another demon slayer that Rui quickly dispatches. She feels his bloodlust and rage in response to Tanjiro's claim about their fake family. Their battle rages on until Tanjiro's sister Nezuko appears to protect him. The sister spider notices that the girl came from Tanjiro's box and that she's a demon. Rui recognizes the Kamado sibling's bond and expresses his deep desire to have it. Afraid that Rui is dissatisfied with her, she begs Rui not to abandon his older sister. Annoyed, Rui he strikes her down in anger and splits her into pieces with his webs. He claims none of his family members ever fulfilled their roles. The girl asks for forgiveness and Rui orders her to kill the other demon slayers on the mountain. She puts herself back together and runs off to redeem herself. The Sister Spider knows that she's messed up for the first time and ruined her position as the only member of the family who hadn't displeased Rui. With her pretend family falling apart, the girl runs through the forest and happens upon the demon slayer Murata. She traps Murata in her Ball of Yarn and threatens to eat him once it has turned him to mush using its solvent. Shinobu Kocho suddenly sneaks up on the girl and appears close behind her to ask about her abilities. Surprised, the demon jumps back and tries to trap the insect hashira in her webs. However, Shinobu is far too fast and strong and easily pins her down. Before the swordswoman ends her existence, the Spider Demon tries to say that Rui has been manipulating her from to harm humans. Shinobu agrees to the possibility of becoming friends with the demon and asks how many people she's killed. The girl claims she's only killed five people because she was ordered to. The Insect Hashira invaded the mountain from the west and noticed her over a dozen of her cocoons in one spot. She offers penance to the demon and says she'll torture her to atone for each of their deaths. The demon refuses and tries to fight back once again, forcing Shinbou to feel that they can never be friends. She quickly loses sight of the far more experienced fighter and Shinobu strikes her using Butterfly Dance: Caprice. At first, it appears to the girl that Shinobu was too weak to cut off her head and only left her with a few injuries to her body. However, Shinobu reveals that she used a poison lethal to demons and injected into her. Poisoned by Wisteria, the demon girl falls dead in seconds. Abilities Low-Level Demon: Originally a weak demon, Rui empowered his sister using his blood, giving her abilities that could rival minor Demon Slayers. She was able to effortlessly trap Murata but was completed overwhelmed against the Insect Hashira in a fight. *'High-Speed Regeneration': The sister spider displayed her impressive regenerative abilities when Rui cut her to pieces. She was able to reassemble her body relatively quickly after the incident and could move her body separately from her head. Not long after fleeing, she reattached her head as well. Blood Demon Art Ball of Yarn (糸束, Ito Taba): Rui shared his spider-themed abilities with the Spider Clan. His sister gained the ability to shoot threads from her hands that trap her targets inside balls of yarn. The spheres appear to be soft, but they're quite tough and can't be cut by a normal katana from the inside. The balls secrete acid that dissolves clothes, even the specially tailored uniforms of Demon Slayers. The acid will eventually melt the human inside the cocoon, making them easy prey to feed on. Note: In the original Japanese text (溶解の繭), this technique was translated to の |Yōkai no Mayu}}. However, Viz and the Anime translations chose to omit this name. Battles ;Mount Natagumo Arc *Shinobu Kocho vs. Spider Demon (Sister) Image Gallery References Navigtion Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Spider Clan Category:Mount Natagumo Arc Antagonists